Numerous international initiatives which focus on improved disease prevention/health promotion research and enhanced science transfer internationally exist and include collaboration with investigators of the World Health Organization International Collaborative Study of Oral Health Outcomes II; authorship of articles for international publications, participation in international meetings as presenters and invited speakers, and as technical consultants and development of educational materials. Additionally, numerous guest researchers and volunteers have been hosted by and have collaborated with staff in the development of research protocols for the initiation of studies. Scientific interchange also has been facilitated through the coordination of seminars, lecturers, and meetings for international guests and visitors with a broad range of agencies, organizations and universities. Health education materials developed by the NIDR have been made available to international organizations and agencies to enhance science transfer. The international initiatives cover a variety of public health topics including caries prevention, prevention of oral cancers, infection control, role of oral health professionals in oral disease prevention and oral health promotion.